Amber
Information Name: Amber Age: 17 D.O.B.: April 22nd Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Favorite Color: Purple Favorite Food: N/A Hobbies: Drawing and reading Career Dream: To become a famous author Worst Fears: Dying and scary dolls History Amber started out on a normal day like any other, when news of the Red Death changed everything. Her invitation was found in the famous story by Edgar Allen Poe, only to disregard it and threw it away. Suddenly, things turned for the worse when she met face to face with the devil himself and her sister's life hangs around his finger, and she has no choice, but to accept the invitation. Dress and Mask Amber's Prologue My name is Amber and I have met the Red Death. I had no idea how the most dangerous night of my life started out so normal. I reluctantly woke up at 6:30 AM, I ate breakfast, and went to school. While I waited for first period to start, I heard two kids behind me talking. "Oh my God! Is this real?" I turned around and saw them watching a video on their cell phone. Their thumb was covering the speaker, but I could still hear the man's screams. And even though the screen was tiny, I saw all the blood glistening on the floor and all over the walls. When the screaming stopped, a deep voice that ran a shiver down my spine said, "Blood is my Avatar and my seal." He turned around and I saw nothing but a pair of bright eyes that seemed to contain a fire straigh out of Hell. "I am the Red Death." The video ended, but I was frozen in my seat. The image of those eyes remained in my mind. It seemed like those eyes knew every dark thought I've ever had; every lie I've ever told. I snapped out of my thoughts when my teacher gave us our Psychology test. *~*~*~*~*~*~* At 3 o'clock, school ended. My sister wanted some books to read at school, so my mom took us to the library. I took a look around and picked out a few books: Alice in Wonderland, the latest Vampire Academy book, and last but not least, a collection of Edgar Allen Poe stories. I flipped through the book to make sure it had all my favorite stories. That's when I found it. Sitting there on page 74 was an envelope with an old-fashioned red wax seal in the shape of a skull. Out of curiosity, I opened and read it. It said: Amber, I am having a masquerade tonight. If you do not attend, the consequences will be severe. ~The Red Death Is this for real? I asked myself. I wadded up the paper and threw it away. I checked out my books and we went home. Later that day, my parents went to a concert with a friend, my sister was staying the night at a friend's house, so I was left alone with my grandma. I was sitting at my computer, simultaneously checking my DeviantArt and Facebook accounts when the phone rang. My grandma was in the bathroom, so I picked it up. "Hello?" "Hi, babeh." That voice! I almost dropped the phone. Another chill went down my spine. He sounded amused when he continued. "Just making sure you're coming." That letter really was for me?! "I-I can't." "That's not the answer I want to hear." He sounded more serious this time. "If you don't come, I'll make sure your sister dies in the most painful way possible, while you watch, then I'll do the same to you. Do you want her to die, knowing you didn't care about her enough to go to a simple party? I know you two fight." I gasped. "Yeah, baby, I know all your dirty little secrets. I know you lie to your parents every night so you can get out of doing homework. I know every dark fantasy you write about in your diary. I know everything about you. Come or you'll have two deaths on your conscience." "I'll go." I said in a small voice. "Good, now go to your room. I left a little surprise for you." I nervously made my way down the hall and opened my bedroom door. For a second, I expected a Jason Voorhees-type guy holding a chainsaw to attck me, but instead there was just a red box with a blck bow on top. However, I checked my closet just in case someone was in there and before I got all paranoid. I forgot the psycho was on the other side and I jumped when he spoke again. "Open the box." I opened it and saw a beautiful black dress. Purple and red flowers went down one side, along with a gold bow and white ruffles at the bottom. The lower half of the dress was purple and red with gold trim. "Now put it on." It took me a while to get the back laced up by myself, but I finally managed it. The man on the line spoke again. "Now, put on the shoes and mask and your ride will be waiting." The line went dead. I pulled out a pair of black high heels (''great... a chance for me to break my ankles! '') and put them on. The mask was black with red and purple feathers. I put it on also and miraculously slipped out the back door. Out in front was a sleek, black sports car. I got in and prepared to meet my fate, the Red Death.